Attention: Mind Wandering
by Haley-or-Rachel
Summary: Brooke and Haley are the best of friends, among other things. What happens when Rachel opens up?Rated: M femslash, sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

Attention: Mind Wandering

Description: Brooke and Haley are the best of friends, among other things. What happens when Rachel opens up?

Rated: M (femslash, sexual scenes)

Chapter 1-Best Friends?

Brooke rolled off of Haley. Yeah, she loved her, but they had broken up, they shouldn't be doing this.

Haley: Baby, what's wrong?

Brooke: Look, Hales can you not help but think this is wrong? I mean, we're not together. Are you sure that after this you'll have no hard feelings?

Haley and Brooke had dated for a year, before breaking up. The relationship used to be amazing! Near the end, Brooke had though doubted her feelings for Haley. That didn't turn out that great, considering they were on aging, off again every two weeks for about 4 months. Brooke finally broke it off. That was 3 weeks ago.

For a while now, Brooke had had feelings for, who used to be her arch enemy, Rachel.

Haley: Look, I know we're not together, but I guarantee, no hard feelings. I know this isn't going to be meaningless, that's all that matters to me.

Brooke: It's just so wrong.

She was interrupted by Haley leaning over and kissing her deeply. A million and one sensations ran up her spine as she kissed back. Suddenly, all thought of anyone else was gone. Brooke let her hands roam the familiar territory of Haley's body. First, rubbing her lower back, then grabbing her ass (which always made Haley giggle). She was finally giving into desire.

Soon, her hands found up Haley's shirt, rubbing her stomach, while kissing her neck. She felt Haley's hands going down her pants and broke the contact.

Brooke: Not this time, not really in the mood. Lay back and enjoy.

Haley complied, letting her head hit Brooke's pillow. Brooke went back to her neck, this time, trying to undo Haley's jeans (which she never could accomplish). Haley smiled and did it for her, letting the useless garment fall to her ankles. Brooke climbed on top of her, pressing her body to Haley's. She slowly moved her pelvis so that it hit Haley's, moving it back the forward. Haley moaned, as each time, her best friend hit her clit, causing her to feel that familiar liquid oozing out of her.

Brooke felt this too, dismounting Haley and laying next to her. Her hips were quickly replaced by her hand, feeling Haley's wetness through her panties. Haley moaned. Brooke soon had her best friend's shirt over her head, and was playing with her breast through the bra's material. Haley couldn't take it anymore, getting rid of her bra, as Brooke's tongue found her nipple, caressing it gently. Haley arched her back and Brooke rid her of the panties, playing with her clit. Haley bit Brooke's shoulder in ecstasy as Brooke toyed at her entry with two fingers.

Haley (panting): Just go in. Please

At this, Brooke eased herself in, feeling Haley's cunt hug her fingers tightly.

Brooke (Thinking): I guess it's been a while.

She started to move in and out, starting to feel the tremors of Haley's first orgasm. She pumped harder and soon, Haley was screaming in ecstasy.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please reply. Sorry it was short, just wanted to get your attention, see if I should continue. It only takes one person to like it for me to continue.


	2. Cucumbers and Ranch Dressing

A/N: Thanks for the review, and as I promised, a single review will keep me writing.

Chapter 2- Cucumbers with Ranch

Brooke smiled at Haley as she was heading out the door. As she passed by, she left a single kiss linger on Brooke's lips for a while.

!Flash Back!

Brooke lay awake, on her side, watching over Haley's sweet slumbering body.

Everything was perfect, exactly like it had been when they were together. But now, it was different, they had changed, become better people, and were now actually the perfect match. Brooke pushed a strand of hair out of Haley's face and tucked it behind her ear. Haley slightly stirred in her sleep. Brooke stayed motionless, admiring this beauty that she had just thoroughly enjoyed only hours before. She remembered the way it felt to be connected to Haley. She could still feel the woman gently caressing her insides with her fingers and the way they felt. She also recalled the amazing sensation of being inside Haley. With that, she leaned over and kissed her best friends' ear and whispered.

Brooke: I'll love, forever and always.

! End Flash Back !

She watched as Haley fluttered out the door, and into her car. How she loved that girl!

Brooke spent the next couple of hours getting ready for Anna (who had returned from her old school, after her parents died) to come over. They actually had a Human Sexuality project to work on.

As Brooke pulled on her tank top, and re-applied her perfume, she gave a couple extra squirts. She knew how Anna felt about her. She caught the looks Anna shot her way, as well as the unnecessary touching that Haley pointed out to her. She smiled.

Brooke and Anna had actually become really close. Not nearly as close as her and Haley, but the kind of close where they walk to classes together, and eat lunch together close.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Brooke ran to the front room to open it, as a pretty shy-looking Anna waved at her coyly.

Brooke: Hey buddy, come on in.

Anna walked in and Brooke shut the door.

Anna: Hey.

Brooke: So, you hungry? Thirsty?

Anna shook her head no, and put down a small lunch box.

Brooke: What's that for?

Anna: Well, you said you like cucumbers, so, I brought some

! Flash Back !

Brooke sat with Haley, Anna, and Peyton at the table in the cafeteria. Peyton was eating carrots.

Peyton: Anyone want one?

Everyone: No Thanks

Brooke: No, I MUCH prefer cucumbers!

She smiled at her dirty comment.

Brooke: in vinegar, with some nice, saucy, creamy ranch dressing that drips down my chin.

Just then, you saw Haley get up quickly.

Haley: Umm, I have to um… pee I'll see you guys in fourth

Brooke smiled, knowing the effect her words had on her ex-girlfriend who was still her best friend.

! End Flash Back!

Brooke smiled at Anna.

Brooke: You remembered!

Anna: Of course I remembered.

Brooke laughed inside. She didn't like being mean, but Anna Was like this little puppy, begging for something. But Brooke, knew her and Anna would never happen, it'd be too weird.

A/N: I know, weird ending to a chapter. Sorry for the long wait, lotta drama been happenin' in my life. And I just wanted to get something up for you guys to read so, here it is, Chapter 2!


End file.
